There may be no greater assault on the environment than that which is delivered by a commercial truck wash. Each day hundreds of truck washes across America spew tens of thousands of gallons of toxic water into storm sewers, retention ponds, rivers, lakes and dwindling sources of fresh water. In an age of wide-spread water shortages, water conservation and pollution control are growing concerns in cities across the country. Polluted by road grime, degreasers, road salts, detergents and any number of environmentally toxic chemicals, the waste water generated by truck washes has become a high priority target for new city ordinances and regulations.
The typical truck car wash relies upon the use of degreasers and detergents in order to clean the truck. However, this can provide a significant pollution problem, in addition to the problem of materials that are already existing on the truck and that is washed therefrom.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for washing vehicles and in particular, for washing and cleaning commercial trucks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck cleaning and washing facility that not only readily cleans the vehicle but also provides a clean environment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a truck cleaning and washing station that does not use any chemicals for the cleaning and washing process and that furthermore recycles and conserves virtually all of the water used during the cleaning process.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a truck washing and cleaning facility wherein any road toxins or other materials deposited on the truck can be washed away and thus rid of in the environment once and for all.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a closed loop zero discharge filtration system that operates first by utilizing steam to clean the truck in association with a system for reclaiming and filtering the water so that it can be used over and over again.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a truck cleaning and washing facility that may be operated in conjunction with a large capacity retention pond to provide a potential main water supply for the truck wash boiler.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a truck wash and cleaning facility in which a boiler is used to create steam associated with a manifold arrangement for washing the trucks with wash guns.